We make it though whatever inculding War
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: Ally dad signed up up for the army to save money. Read on about Austin and Ally making it through whatever. Auslly


**Austin POV**

" Hey Ally . " I greeted my long-time crush as I walk into Sonic Boom.

" Oh hey Austin." Ally said kinda upset.

" What wrong Alls ? " I asked concern . She usually a very cheery person that hard to break.

" I have to tell you something ." She said serious.

I instantly frowned .This must be bad. " Is it bad news ? " I asked

She nodded sadly " Sadly , Yes."

" Well tell me Ally ." I said as I sat on the counter.

" Well , My Dad made me joined the army . To save him some money." She started. I clenched my fists

Mr. Dawson is so unreasonable . He let his daughter risk her life just to save some freakin money. I know He cheap but I didn't know He was that cheap and idiotic.

" And I being drafted to Iraq. " She said as She started crying.

My long time crush is risking her life. I cannot let her do this I love her.

Yes , I Austin Monica Moon love Allyson Marie Dawson.

I looked down , I didn't want Ally to see me cry. I hate war and I hate that I can't admitted my feeling toward Ally.

" Austin . I'm sorry." She said as She started to sob.

" Ally , It not your fault. It your father , I swear to god I hate him. " I said as I hugged her.

She hugged back and started crying.

" When do you leave ? " I asked silent tears falling.

" Tonight. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She sobbed

I hugged her tighter . Please be a dream. Please.

Our hug soon ended , and She left to pack.

THE NEXT DAY

Ally told Dez and Trish today. They were mad that it was last minutes but sadness of Ally risking her life overcome.

We are now hugging Ally before her plane departs.

" I love you Guys." Ally said crying.

We all started crying even Trish.

" Ally ...your were always like my baby sister. " Dez whimpered

" Ally , Be Safe out there. I want you home." Trish sobbed.

" Ally. Please try to come back. I want you here for my first Grammy." I said crying silently.

" Of course Austin . I will try my hardest." Ally whispered

" Dept.12 plane about to leave." The P.A. said

We released our hug and watched a tearful Ally leave.

6 months later

Ally still at war. I never dated anyone. Everyone in Miami know I love Ally. I want her back. Then there was a , knock on the door.

I opened and see a man dressed in a fancy tux that war people wear With an american flag.

" Are you Austin Moon ? " He asked sternly

" Yes Sir." I nodded wondering what up.

" I'm sorry to tell you but Allyson Dawson passed away." He said as He extended the flag.

I took the flag and closed the door.

I ran up to my room and started sobbing.

Ally dead. I want her back. Please let this be a dream.

I refused to eat without Ally being alive. I kept my Music Career cause I know Ally wouldn't want me to give it up.

4 years later.

" Ready Allyson ? " I asked my adopted 5-year-old daughter who look like Ally.

" Ready Daddy." She said as She twirled her dress.

" I love you sweetie." I said as I kissed her head.

" I know Daddy . You tell ,every five seconds." She smiled.

She have Ally's long ombré hair and Her pretty cute flawless features. Her pink pump lips and her perfect teeth.

" Cause it true." I smiled

Then there was a knock on the door.

I was confused. Everyone I know , getting ready for the Grammy.. I told Ally She been there when I win it. And Allyson just had to do.

I answered and stared at her awestruck . It was Ally all dressed up in her army uniform, But They said She was dead.

" Ally." I whispered

" Yup , Austin it me." Ally said as She stepped through the threshold.

I hugged her tightly and starting crying tears of joy.

" They said You were Dead." I said still hugging her.

" No , That was a a girl who look like me. Laura Marano. She was my best friend." she said getting out of my hug. " Can I still come to the grammys ? " She smiled

I nodded and wiped away my tears. " Ally , I love you."

" I know you do Daddy " Allyson said. I completely forgot about her.

" Who is this cutie pie ? " Ally asked as She tickled Allyson.

" Ally met well Ally." I shrugged " Allyson is my adopt daugther , I name after you." i smiled

Ally smiled. Allyson spoked up " So this is your Ally that you love Daddy ? "

Ally blushed. " Yes , Allyson I love Ally Marie Dawson. And this time I never letting her go." i said as I kissed Ally passionly.

2 years later.

Ally , Allyson and I are living together happily. Ally never went back to Iraq and We are now married expecting Alex Selena Moon. Like I said , I never letting Ally go again.


End file.
